<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Never Ending Story by IsisKitsune</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24035722">Never Ending Story</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune'>IsisKitsune</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Devil's in the details [63]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Blood and Injury, College, College Student Peter Parker, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Injury Recovery, Magic, Medical, Pain, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is Matt Murdock's Biological Child, Technopathy, Worry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:22:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,297</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24035722</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter was wincing as he held out his hands on the table, “Still hurt, just, not as bad.”<br/>Bruce was checking the integrity of them from the scans but froze as Peter called back the metal still covering them, “They look, better than they were.”<br/>“Yeah, the, clean edges are starting to freak Strange out, and me too. Might not major in Bio but I know a wound not healing right when I see it.”<br/>“Yeah, it's, bad when there's no bleeding... Means the wound it settling as it is, it's not trying to heal right just... heal over.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker &amp; Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Devil's in the details [63]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704817</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Never Ending Story</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter was wincing as he held out his hands on the table, “Still hurt, just, not as bad.”</p><p>Bruce was checking the integrity of them from the scans but froze as Peter called back the metal still covering them, “They look, better than they were.”</p><p>“Yeah, the, clean edges are starting to freak Strange out, and me too. Might not major in Bio but I know a wound not healing right when I see it.”</p><p>“Yeah, it's, bad when there's no bleeding... Means the wound it settling as it is, it's not trying to heal right just... heal over.”</p><p>“Yeah, I know, which means this visit is going to hurt worse.”</p><p>“We, need to put some fresh edges on that, try to... piss it off, get it to heal over properly.” Peter nodded at Bruce as they both winced when they could see the tendons flex when his hand twitched. “And you need to stop, protecting them like that. It could be one of the reasons your body is refusing to heal them.”</p><p>“I don't protect them and... even bumping then with the gloves on hurts like a bitch.”</p><p>“It's probably registering it as healed because your body views the nano-machines as part of you. Once you stop babying your hands and we freshen the edges it should heal a lot quicker than it has been.”</p><p>Peter whined and nodded, “Yeah, alright, let me at least sit down before you go pissing off my hands.” He grumbled as he grabbed a stool, pulling it toward the table before settling and nodding.</p><p>“I'll-”</p><p>Peter shook his head, “Pain killers don't work.”</p><p>“There has to be something that works...”</p><p>Peter shrugged, “It's just quicker to get it over with. You're just scraping it right? I don't see anything that needs removed. Scrape it and bandage it so I can go back to my room and whine about it.”</p><p>“Just remember, this table is essentially me proof... Don't break your foot being all manly.”</p><p>Peter grumbled, “Thanks for the reminder, let's just get this over with so hopefully I can actually be functional at school.”</p><p>-</p><p>Peter had finally gotten to the point he could actually carry something... but it wasn't his books that was for sure, so of course he was getting shit for it when he walked into class and just relaxed as he flexed his hands and winced at the gauze wrapping them. “Mr. Murdock, nice to see you back, everything going alright?”</p><p>Peter shrugged as he held up his hands, “You tell me.”</p><p>He honestly had been keeping up with his homework at least, but due to the damage and tenderness everything had to be done through his uplink... He wouldn't be surprised if he got at least one accusation of cheating simply because he didn't have the dexterity to turn pages in his book nor the ability to hold one without it being painful to have that much weight in his hands. Forget wall crawling... He had barely even pressed his hand against a flat surface since getting back, it just hurt and felt so wrong and caused all sorts of damage indicators to scream in his head.</p><p>“Perhaps we should go over some lab safety,” Peter, any other time, would probably have chuckled and laughed off the joke... he was not in the mood today.</p><p>“Make sure to include Murphy's Law,” he called out as he started going through the notes he had been keeping up with while Blaze settled in next to him and pulled her book over to make sure he could see it, “Thanks.”</p><p>“We all have bad days, yours just seem worse than most peoples worst days,” she shrugged as she checked her homework, making Peter remember to make sure he'd turned his in.</p><p>Peter couldn't stop himself from chuckling, “Yeah, that's true.”</p><p>“How've you been doing? We've all been worried and Preston's been keeping us updated but- We didn't want to bug you after the accident.”</p><p>Peter winced as he clenched his fist, “Mission accomplished, but... I haven't, I can't spell cast with my hands the way they are. It, hurts to try.”</p><p>“Just, make sure to stop by the next meeting, okay? Even if it's just a wave. Everyone's been worried.”</p><p>“I'm, doing a bit better. I just, wasn't well enough to get out very often is all. The last couple weeks have just been me going to the doctor and making sure I exercise them and sleeping or eating to build my strength back up.” As it already stood he knew he'd probably have to go back to his dorm and re-bandage his hands. Just the thought of going to another class after that process made him want to curl into bed and not come out until the end of the year. He winced at the pressure in his joints, whining when he shifted and felt his ring finger trying to lock up. “Fuck,” he grumbled as he held his hand.</p><p>“Hey, you okay?”</p><p>Peter nodded, bracing as best he could before putting just enough pressure to feel and hear a sickening pop when the pressure released, whining as red started spreading across the back of his hand, “Shit, I broke the scabbing.”</p><p>“Here, come on. I'll help you get that dealt with.”</p><p>Peter just growled and held up his hand when attention was called toward them leaving the room, earning a gasp through the hall before Blaze got him over to the bathroom to help him clean up, “You shouldn't even be in here...”</p><p>“Shut it, Murdock, shit, how bad is this?” Peter kept trying to hide his hand, and hoping that just pressure would be enough to keep it from bleeding out. “Peter, show me your fucking hand.”</p><p>“You'll get sick, or faint, those are always what happen. I got it, go back to class.”</p><p>Blaze grabbed the bag slung over his shoulders and started digging, “Not a fucking chance. Please tell me you have extra bandages for that in here.”</p><p>“Yeah, the right side, should be some cream and stuff to minimize it catching on the gauze.”</p><p>Blaze risked making it worse by grabbing his wrist, “We gonna do this the easy way or the hard way?”</p><p>“Tell me again what you're majoring in? I forget.”</p><p>“I'm gonna be majoring in kicking your ass if you don't cooperate. The other option is I call the nurse and be done with it.”</p><p>Peter wince at the thought before finally reaching out to let her take off the bandage, “It's not as bad as it looks...”</p><p>Blaze, God bless this young, some day to be medical professional, barely dropped a few shades paler as she turned his hand over before immediately wrapping it and putting pressure on it, “Sorry,” her voice was actually soft. That was worrying to Peter, Blaze was a lot like Foggy, when she went quiet she was not okay... “Keep, keep pressure on that while I scrub and get the rest of the stuff.”</p><p>Peter nodded as he held the gauze down while she scrubbed her hands and grabbed the rest of the supplies, “I got this, if you want some fresh air.”</p><p>“I've already been through Anatomy, I can fucking deal with a goddamn hand injury. I just, do you realize how, bad your hand is messed up?” Peter shrugged, not risking flexing his hand to show her he still had mobility in it it was just painful to put pressure on it, “Murdock, that's what a hand looks like when you pull back the skin and muscle to dissect it...”</p><p>Peter blinked, “Really? Huh, maybe I should double major in Bio-chem...”</p><p>Blaze grumbled as she nudged Peter's fingers out of her way to start prepping the wound once it stopped gushing.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>